The purpose of this project is to define the regions of brain, the neuronal pathways, and the neurotransmitter systems which control endocrine, metabolic, and autonomic responses to internal stimuli (e.g., blood glucose, O2-tension, hormonal state, body temperature, etc.) and to various types of stress (immobilization, foot-shock, hemorrhage, etc.), and the effects of drugs on these systems.